


To Each of Their Heartbeat

by akaori



Series: The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaori/pseuds/akaori
Summary: A series of drabble featuring my beloved CPs who start enjoying their life living together. This is a story collection of Trey and Riddle who finally get married and Ace and Deuce trying their best fulfilling university life as a couple. Non-magic AU.After finishing dinner with the rest of his husband's family, they head back to their own home. The moon was already high in the sky when they arrived. He told him to take a shower first before changing into their night attire. But that's where the problem arises."A wedding night means … first night! Which means we are going to do it …!?"
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849228
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Trey, please protect Riddle with all your heart. I wish you two a happy married life.

The stars rise high in the sky. Shimmering the icy town with their faint twinkle. Everything seems fine around a house at the side of a grassy road, which radiates its warm glow. The thing which doesn't seem fine is an anxious redhead rolling over his blanket inside a dark bedroom.

"What should I do … what should have I done …?!" He muttered.

Riddle (former) Rosehearts shut himself under the thick blanket covering almost the whole bed, including his body. Even with the whole layer of clothes he wears, it isn't enough to calm down the trembling heartbeat. He isn't cold, though—in fact, he's trying to get out of the blanket since he starts sweating profusely.

The cause of his unusual behavior, you ask? That is …

... because it's his wedding night with his beloved one.

After finishing dinner with the rest of his husband's family, they head back to their own home. The moon was already high in the sky when they arrived. He told him to take a shower first before changing into their night attire. But that's where the problem arises.

_A wedding night means … the first night! Which means we are going to do it …!?_

Riddle couldn't finish the rumbling inside his head, which is already red from the start. Indeed, he's a fine young adult who excels at many things, be it academic, sports, or basic living lessons. But we have to exclude romance from that list.

Trey Clover was his first and only crush whose love he can't ever resist. Even though he tried to reject his feelings several times, the said man never once let him go through loneliness for a long time. Trey has always been there and has become the one who proved that their wish of being together is not something impossible to reach. Now that it comes to living together, it means they will have each other's back as they grow a family.

He can't say that Trey was good at teasing either. However, Riddle realized that it was mostly his charming husband who starts any intimate contact. As a result, Riddle feels a pang of slight guilt since he can't even imagine touching Trey as more than just a 'hug' or 'kiss'.

He tried searching on the internet of what a married couple normally does on their first night, but the result is pretty much the same: making love.

He shrugged even further inside his blanket each time the phrase echoes in his mind. He wants to do something pleasing to his husband, yet his body becomes numb whenever Trey gets to touch him directly.

_Damn it, Trey! Why do you get to be so hot!_ Riddle piles up some pillows to hide his flustered face.

It's about time for Trey to finish his shower. Riddle decided that he has to do something even if it will cost his senses. He pushed all the pillow and blanket aside, leaving himself sitting alone on the large bed, wearing indigo-colored pajamas with baby blue lining.

_I just have to do it, right? Just sit down and go with the flow …_ He exhaled quite amount of breath as he clenches his hands.

Right after he set the right sitting position, the bathroom door opened—Trey is still drying his silky emerald hair using a towel. He's done changing his clothes before getting out of the bathroom; a set of pajamas with the same model as Riddle's, only the color and the size differs.

"Hey, Riddle. Did you wait for long?" Asked him, placing the towel on a drying clothesline.

"Not at all. Did you enjoy the shower, Trey?" Riddle smiled awkwardly, hoping that his husband wouldn't notice.

"A lot. Today's been a long day, hasn't it?" He sat right next to Riddle. "But it's also the best day of my life."

Riddle couldn't hold his smile after hearing how Trey feels about their wedding day. The day where they exchanged vows to become each other's part of life. The day where they can finally live together without worrying about distance or their family's annoying nags. It's just Riddle and Trey in their very own room.

Finally, after making up his mind, Riddle gets down from the bed. He opens the door of a cupboard on the side of the room. Taking out a cardboard box, which has slightly got ripped.

"Riddle? What are you doing?" Trey peeks from the top of their bed.

"Trey, wi—will you …?!"

"I will?"

"Will you …" Riddle bites his bottom lip, trying to swallow the words he's too embarrassed to say.

_No way! No way! I can't do this, after all!_

"Will you … read me this storybook?!"

"Huh?"

He showed Trey a newly packed folktale book, straight out of its package, still wrapped with plastic cover. His hands are trembling, and his eyes are completely shut.

Unexpectedly, Trey laughs as he takes over the book. Ripping the plastic cover, then put it inside the tiny trash bin on the side of the bed.

"Riddle, you should just say. This is our wedding night. I told you that you could ask for anything tonight."

"Trey …" Riddle was too fluttered to say either 'thank you' or 'sorry'. Looking at his beloved's warm gaze was the only thing that could make his heart warmer, which isn't clear whether it's a good thing or not.

"Alright, where should we sta …"

After realizing the content of the book, the olive green eyes go wide-open. It is a copy of Grimms' folktale book, which he remembers being haunting and not suitable for kids. The cover is not showing much grotesque, but he believes that the content is more than enough to make Riddle unable to sleep.

"Trey? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing! It's just … that I'm wondering. Where did you get this book?"

"I tried online shopping for the first time. This is what I found when I was browsing. I thought … it would be a nice nostalgia!"

_It is indeed the story we used to know, but this is the messed up version!_ His laugh changes from the warm, confident one to nervous. Trying not to break Riddle's high expectations on the new item, he proudly purchased himself.

_This is bad … Did my husband didn't realize he was buying a childhood-ruining storybook_ ... He thought as sweat running down his brow. Maybe, if he can skip the dreadful part ...

"Very well, I'll read it for you, so sit down, okay?"

"Okay!" Riddle seems excited.

_Here we go_. Trey starts to read the story.

" _The girl went out to her mother's grave every day and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came, the snow spread a white cloth over the grave, and when the spring sun had removed it again, the man took himself another wife._

_… Now it happened that the king proclaimed a festival that was to last three days. All the beautiful young girls in the land were invited so that his son could select a bride for himself. When the two stepsisters heard that they too had been invited, they were in high spirits._ "

Up until this part, everything seems fine and all. Trey has the confidence that says they will do just fine.

Not until he read the climax part of the story, which goes: _The girl cut off her toe, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the prince. He took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her._

Trey slapped his forehead with his palm. There is no way he would read this to Riddle. That boy doesn't deserve to see the cruelty of his favorite folktale's dark side. He's gone through enough cruelty of life, let alone a story.

"Trey, is everything okay?" Riddle tilts his head. Wondering the rest of the story, which now becomes a cliffhanger.

"Riddle!" Trey shouted.

"Yes?"

"Let's do something else first? You can wait for the end of the story tomorrow, right?"

So suddenly, Trey decided to stop reading the story he picked. Riddle couldn't just force him to read the rest if he doesn't feel like it. It makes him conclude that the first choice of his 'first night activities plan' could've probably been a better approach. The redhead looked away when his husband put back the book into the cardboard box.

This is bad! If he doesn't hurry up, he and Trey might end up in awkward silence—something he would love to avoid on this special night. Trey's thoughts disliking this night because of his lame action are too scary to imagine; he stands up without noticing.

"Trey! Let's do it!" He let out a loud voice.

For a second, Trey failed to process what his husband mean by 'it', considering he has just asked something so innocent (which he ended up being put on hold) to him. But Riddle's face tells more than just a will—but also desperation.

Riddle pushes himself on his husband's chest, hiding his overheated face. His smaller arms grab onto Trey's sturdy built.

"Hold … me."

The young man realized what just happened. He gets it after a while. This is their 'first night' as a married couple, and Riddle just asked him to hold him out of the blue. His face becomes reddish in a similar way to Riddle's. He covers his mouth, hiding away his crooked smile. Another hand holds and rubs Riddle's back.

"Riddle, are you sure?"

If possible, it would have been better if Trey doesn't ask him such a question. He curses his man inside his head; _damn it, Trey! Don't let me say it for the second time!_

"Idiot, don't let me repeat it …" Still hiding his face, he grabbed even tighter to Trey. "P-please, do it …"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah-uhh …"

"You're fine?"

Riddle shakes his knees together. Nothing much has been done, but he's already burning inside out. Trey's warmth spread into his whole body since he decided to hold him on his lap. Of course, it's nothing big for him since Riddle is much smaller (the way he likes it). On the other hand, Riddle feels like he can melt any second from now. He received a kiss on the back of his neck, along with a warm breath. The younger figure shudders from the tender shock, looking helpless, leaning on his beloved's chest.

"It's just me, Riddle. Don't sweat it."

Trey realized that Riddle has been so tense ever since he starts holding him on his lap. Perhaps this much closeness is a bit overwhelming. It's not a secret that he and Riddle have been quite long in such a pure relationship. Having suddenly touching each other might be meaning that it escalated too quickly.

On the contrary, Riddle here thinks that the sooner they start a more intimate move, the better. And yet he nervously twiddles his fingers waiting for Trey to take the next step.

Gradually, Trey starts unbuttoning his shirt. Riddle wasn't ready when the young man's finger trace his ticklish point; he gets goosebumps from the sudden touch.

"You don't need to rush, you know!"

"Riddle, I have just done the first button."

The redhead freeze realizing that panic has taken over his head, which was already fuzzy from the start. Realizing this, his husband moved closer to hold him on his lap. "Maybe we should do it another time? If we get any closer, you might explode."

"Was that an insult? Trey!"

"Uwahh—don't pwinch muh cheeks!"

After having nowhere to release the hot steam on his face, Riddle finally finds some sort of solace by squishing his partner's cheeks. Thanks to the abrupt force that the couple now falls on the bed with the little one rampaging on top of his husband's tummy. Instead of getting mad or such, he let out a laughter.

"Trey …" Riddle whispered when he sees him laughing the matter off. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Actually …"

At last, Riddle told him the reason behind his weird actions earlier. He read many (probably too many) internet articles showing that this is how a newlywed should do on their wedding night. Focused on one purpose alone, he found himself lost inside his whim. In the first place, maybe he isn't suitable for such things. He looked down; maybe staying inside the blanket and pretending to sleep was a better idea. Trey wouldn't be annoyed by his offhand doings.

Nonetheless, the older man pats his head, gently wiping off the mess inside his redhead. Riddle looked up to find Trey looking at him with a pair of tender olive eyes and a broad warm smile. It's just Trey and his usual kind self, gazing at him affectionately.

"Listen, Riddle; it's okay to take your time. You don't need to model yourself on someone else just because you feel that's the right thing to do."

"I like my Riddle, who's hard-working and always holds his head high. But don't forget that we are together to bring comfort to each other."

Trey kissed his hand, melting the whole awkwardness that has been clumped inside his head. Riddle almost couldn't hold back the tears in his eyes after knowing that his beloved is just the same as always.

"Trey … I tried too hard to impress you. It turns out I wasn't ready after all. Would you mind waiting until the right time arrive?"

Without any hesitation, Trey embraces the tiny body into his arms. "Anytime you're ready, my queen."

Riddle snuggles right up when he gets into the warm hug. _It seems that I married the right man, after all._

"It's already past your usual sleep time. Should we call it a day?"

"Yeah, I want to sleep next to you."

"Sure thing. Don't complain if I hug you so tightly—because my Riddle is adorable."

Riddle's eyes get widen for a second.

"Ahaha, wait! I told you not to squish the cheeks!"

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way, Trey …" Riddle looks straight into his husband's eyes.

"Yeah?" Trey follows his move, which was laying next to him, into sitting within crossing legs.

"Do you mind reading me the ending of the story now? I'm kind of curious …"

_As if I'd let you have a nightmare on our first night, Riddle!_

"… Riddle, let's just sleep right now, and I'll make you lots of strawberry tarts tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh? Uh, very well … Good night, Trey …" Thinking that a sweet and soft strawberry tart isn't a bad deal, Riddle gets back into his sleeping position right next to Trey.

"Good night, my Riddle."

Trey kisses him on the forehead, sighed calmly while holding the yawny cinnamon bun on his arm.


	2. Lemon Cake (Trey x Riddle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabble featuring my beloved CPs who start enjoying their life living together. This is a story collection of Trey and Riddle who finally get married and Ace and Deuce trying their best fulfilling university life as a couple. Non-magic AU.
> 
> "To be able to eat a handmade cake that my mother make used to be a dream. But today, I ate the best lemon cake ...."
> 
> Nothing can make Riddle happier than being a new part to complete the Clover family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Trey's family will appear. Thus, I used unofficial names to address them. I hope you can forgive me!

"Trey, is everything ready?"

"Yup, everything's perfect. I even bring an extra sample cake in case."

"If it's you, I believe the cakes will be just fine."

Two days after they settled on their new house, both Riddle and Trey decided to begin working on Clover Bakery. After all, the two are hard-working adults now. Thanks to Riddle's harsh guidance during their school days.

Usually, he and Trey will start working from the opening hours. Riddle's shift will be done at 3 PM so that he can continue working on his other job at home. Of course, he'd also clean the house and make dinner.

As for today, Trey is holding a seminar about dessert in the neighboring city so he needs to take himself off early from their bakery. Thus, he's now preparing to leave for the station.

"Will you be okay? This is the first time you'll be working at the bakery without me." He asked, slightly teasing.

"Who do you think I am? This kind of job is a piece of cake for me."

Trey giggles when he sees his husband pouting after being teased. Just to make sure he doesn't truly angry, he pats his maroon red shade of hair which was combed neatly this morning. As a result, Riddle buries his pout under crinkle eyes.

"You'll come home soon, okay. If not, then it's off with your head." Riddle whispered the old catchphrase he often used back then.

"That is a certainty that I must attain. I will not let you be worry, my queen."

Riddle makes a step forward, looking up to Trey. He mumbles, "C-can I get a hug?"

Trey spread his arms to catch the smaller figure. Riddle is drowned into his intoxicating morning scent. Even just a bit of his touch can make him unable to react. He stays a bit longer, enjoying his partner's warm breath on his face.

"Trey, can you—oh my."

They (or more likely Riddle) canceled their action as fast as possible. Their faces turn reddish after realizing that they're still around the bakery. Helen Clover, Trey's mother, shows a grinning face since both of them look flustered.

"Mom, I told you not to surprise us like that. Riddle is now red as a strawberry." Trey scrunches one of his eyebrows.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mother. I thought nobody was around and Trey here doesn't seem to stop!"

Riddle uses his special move—to make his husband's cheek as red as his by pinching each one with all his might.

"Riddle dear, that's a normal thing. Sorry to ask you to help even though you're supposed to enjoy your honeymoon."

"No, not at all! Trey and I have settled that we will go on a holiday when it's not a busy day for the bakery."

"I appreciate your hard work for the bakery, my darling. But don't push yourself too hard. You have the right to enjoy your life."

Riddle smiles after hearing her words. His new family is as caring as Trey to him.

"You hear Mom, Riddle. Well then, did I forget something?"

Helen handed him a list of ingredients she wants him to get since they're quite limited to the city Trey is going to visit. The green-haired man hops on his bike after confirming that nothing is left behind.

"Later, Riddle."

"Be sure not to forget anything!" Riddle waves his hand to his husband.

Trey's figure blends with the crowd swarming around the road. Making his way through the tube station.

"Now then, shall we open the store?" Asked Helen.

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

  
"Thank you for your visit. Enjoy your cake!" Riddle keeps the cash he received for a pack of glazed brownies and a warm cup of coffee. He sighed, removing a stain of chocolate cream on his trousers. Glad it wasn't much visible due to their similar color. If it was, he might need to change his clothes to keep his appearance.

"Riddle, are you doing fine~?" Trey's little brother, Evan, asked him since he looks worm out.

"Thank you for worrying me. I'm doing great."

"You said that but you haven't take any break since the morning, Riddle!" Aimee, Evan's twin sister pouts hearing his answer.

The two seem genuinely worried about Riddle. They often tease him just to see his burning red face whenever he's close to their big brother. But the twins are equally caring when he looks down or when he runs out of steam.

"Riddle, can you come here for a moment?" Helen peeks from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there. Catch you later, twins." Riddle smiles at his little siblings and gave each of them pats on the head.

He walks inside the kitchen to finds Helen cutting a vibrant looking cake on top of the table. It smells kind of bitter, but it's also refreshing at the same time.

"Mother? Is that a new cake we're going to put on display?"

"Now, now, come here and sit, my Riddle."

"O-okay ...."

He takes a closer look at the neatly decorated cake. As the founder of the bakery, Helen does put a great number of skills into her dessert. This cake seems like one of them.

"It's a lemon cake that I made for you. Would you like to try?"

"For me?"

At first, his voice sounds incredulous. Riddle feels a warm sensation running on his chest. He looks straight to the cake, then back to his mom.

Helen handed him a plate of the citrusy scented cake. Riddle's eyes shine as bright as the light reflected on top of it. He takes a tiny spoon to scoop the spongy-textured gateau.

"I will dig in."

His eyes widen once a piece entered his mouth. Unlike the slightly bitter aroma, the cake itself is sweet with a hint of fresh citrus drops. Riddle can't hold his smile each time he bites into the moist and sweet sponge.

"Dear, is there anything that you don't like?" Helen puts her hand on Riddle's head since he was silent ever since he takes the first bite.

"It's nothing like that. I'm just thinking that my mother never once make me this kind of food. It is a pleasure to have ...."

Helen hugs him close. Riddle stopped eating for a second.

"Riddle, how about calling me 'Mom'? Just like everyone in our family. You're my son too now. That's why you can ask me to make any kind of cake for you."

Riddle slowly reaches her arm and smiles. Hiding the warm tears on the tip of his eyes.

"Thank you, Mom ...."

.

.

.

  
After finishing his shift, Riddle went back to his house. Waiting for Trey to come home while learning to make dinner. He hums at the thoughts of welcoming his husband with a decent meal. He knows he isn't as good as Trey at cooking, that's why he's been practicing every day ever since they live together.

When Trey was finally home, he rushes to take him inside and make some tea. Trey gave him a bunch of sweets as a present from his seminar. Riddle was hesitating at first because he doesn't want him to see his childish side. However, Riddle loses his patience and ended up munching a bunch of the milky snacks that Trey brought for him.

Other than helping at the bakery, Riddle works as a book reviewer in the evening. After dinner, he asked Trey to take a shower just like usual. He started diving into his own world. The sunset transformed into moonlight without them noticing.

.

.

.

  
Riddle finally finished typing on his personal computer after he's satisfied with his review. At the same time, Trey's done showering after a long day at his seminar. The two sit side by side on a red sofa in their living room.

"How was your day at the bakery?"

"It was great. I did get a bit busy because more people are coming. But everyone was very nice. Mom even made a cake for me!"

"It seems that she loves to spoil you." Trey giggles imagining Riddle's excited look when eating a new cake.

Riddle accepted Trey's embrace, resting his head on his chest. Smelling his newly washed clothes by burying his face on his chest. The olive shifts his eyes on the redhead. Trey fills the gap on Riddle's fingers using his. Protecting the smaller palm by his larger hand.

"Also, Trey ...,"

"Yeah?"

Riddle shut his eyes while listening to Trey's soothing heartbeat. He brings their intertwined fingers close to his chest.

"The lemon cake that mom baked for us was sweet but has a slightly bitter aroma. Even so, the harmony of both made me so happy."

"To be able to eat a handmade cake that my mother make used to be a dream. But today, I ate the best lemon cake made by Mom ...."

Trey turned off the TV once Riddle grabs tighter around him.

"From now on, Riddle can eat any cakes he wants, made by the persons who love him."

"Next time, will you make one too, Trey?"

"As you wish, Riddle."

Trey stares right through his eyes. The closer they became, the more he can hear Riddle's pounding heartbeat. But instead of running away, he stays at his man's embrace.

"Trey, thank you for taking care of me."

Instead of an answer, Trey gave him something more than just words. Warm touches from the tips of his fingers trailing his tiny figure. The gap between the two vanishes in a blink.

They kissed under another moonlight, sharing the warmth in each other's fondle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In flower language, lemon means discretion.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd gladly consider it to make the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you can call me Ori or Cfy. This is my first time publishing my work in AO3 and also the first time I write something fully in English. There are many grammar errors that I need to fix so don't hesitate to point out my mistake!  
> As for the story, I originally was going to make a drabble collection of my whole ship from Twisted Wonderland. However, I changed my mind to make a smaller drabble collection as a part of a series titled "The Moon Has Always Been Beautiful". This work will only include TreyRiddle and AceDeu (in the next chapter).  
> If you're interested in my work, you can check out my Twitter @_akaori where I post AUs and SS.  
> See you again.  
> (PS: I suck at making titles. Please help. Oh, and the Grimms' Cinderella story was taken from http://pitt.edu/~dash/grimm021.html.)


End file.
